Bella's Guide to Surviving the Supernatural
by Applegirl3223
Summary: I thought I had seen everything. I had a vampire for a boyfriend and werewolf as a best friend. Nothing should freak me out right? Everything changed the night I was almost killed by trolls and saved by a black wolf on the night of a full moon.
1. Be Cautious Around Trolls

**bold=authors comments**

**this takes place after new moon with maybe a few changes. bella has taken some time away from edward to think. while with angela she runs into some scary creatures who try to kill her. she's saved by a wolf but its not jacob or any of his pack. she then starts a mission to find out who or what the wolf is and exactly how it's connected to the things that nearly killed her.**

**there will be some oc's but they wont be romantic interests for her, only friends. **

I had been running for what felt like forever. There were four of them. They were as small as children but looked much older. They all had the same creepy smile, pointy teeth included and they were hell bent on eating me. Where the hell was Edward when I really needed him? I turned another corner but they kept up. Had to give them credit, they were determined. My legs were burning and my lungs were doing overtime. I wouldn't last much longer.

"She's slowing down" One cackled behind me. I could tell by this point they could kill me whenever they felt like it but were toying with me. I finally came to a stop and tried to catch my breath. A full moon was out tonight but I didn't reflect on its beauty. Instead I turned to my pursuers. Their eyes glinted evilly. A broken streetlight didn't help the atmosphere any. People say that your life flashes before your eyes when faced with death. Not me. I quickly reflected on how I got into this mess in the first place.

Some hours earlier

After classes had ended I went with Angela to a new coffee shop. I was trying my hardest to distance myself from Edward for a few days. He had brought up marriage and that was the last thing I wanted. I had my whole life ahead of me. I was too young to be married. Angela had sensed something was up and offered to treat me. Of course when she offered Alice had to be standing across the hall watching at the same moment. I could tell she wanted me to decline so I could have talk time with her but I wasn't in the mood so I said yes. Angela hadn't pushed me to say what was wrong, for which I was grateful. Instead she talked about something weird she saw the previous night.

"It looked like a little kid…but something wasn't right"

"What do you mean?" I prodded while sipping on my overpriced latte.

"I don't know" She sighed "It was dark out but I promise I saw pointy teeth. It had a hood covering its face but it made sure I could see its smile"

"What did you do?"

"I ran away of course! No way was I hanging around. It didn't chase me or anything. When I got home I thought maybe I had been seeing things…what do you think?" I thought about my answer. I had seen some unbelievable things, I was dating a vampire and a werewolf was my best friend! If she did see something though what could it have been? She saw two rows of sharp teeth, had it been a vampire it would've just had the fangs.

"I believe you. Maybe we could go check out the spot you saw it at?" Her eyes lit up

"That'd be great…only I have an appointment but that's okay! Lets do it!" She grabbed her car keys and we headed out. "It was at the junkyard. The owner lets me go through there. I find really cool stuff. He's out of town but will be back tomorrow. If we find anything we can show it to him then" Sounded like a plan to me. I needed to be distracted. The junkyard was on the outskirts of town. No one really took stuff there anymore but local kids liked to go there to hang out and treasure hunt. There'd been many cases in which someone found something valuable. The guy who owns the junkyard lets them keep what they find. Angela and I went over our plan. Since the area was big we'd search together then split up for around twenty minutes. We'd meet back up at our designated area. It was a good plan until it was time to meet up again. Our spot was the front gate. Night was coming and I wanted to get out of there. I had waited five minutes before calling Angela but she didn't answer her phone. I decided to try the way she went but I didn't shout out for her. That's always a big mistake in horror movies and it felt like I was in one. The entire time I searched it felt like I was being followed. As I rounded a corner I saw four small people huddled together. I was relieved at first until one smiled at me and I saw the teeth. I had never screamed so loud in my life. Then I ran back the way I came. Of course they chased me.

Which brings me back to my current problem. They laughed as they closed in on me.

"BELLA!" I heard Angela yell "Where are you?" The last thing I wanted was to guide her over for their second meal so I stayed silent "BELLA! ANSWER ME!"

"So brave of the little girl" One of the things wheezed "She wont answer"

"Doesn't matter we shall eat her friend too after her" Another added. Angela kept calling for me, I kept silent and prepared to make a last ditch run. That's when I heard a growl. It moved fast. All I saw was a dark shape. The small people screamed but were abruptly cut off. When the movements and noise stopped they were on the ground dead and a black wolf stood in the middle. At first I thought it was one of Jacob's friends but this wolf seemed to be a normal size, they were much larger. Its dark eyes watched me. I had no clue what to say or do so I dumbly muttered "Thank you". It looked as if it understood then bowed its head slightly.

"BELLA!" My head snapped to where Angela's voice came from. It was much closer and she sounded desperate to find me.

"Over here!" I answered. I turned back to the wolf but it was gone as were the bodies. Angela finally reached me.

"What happened? I heard you scream! I kept calling you…"

"Sorry, didn't hear you. I had my Ipod in" I pulled it out of my pocket, luckily I had brought it with me "I just saw a huge rat. It startled me" She looked relieved. I didn't think she could handle knowing that what she saw had been very real. As we walked back to the car she talked of how she got distracted by her ex calling her. She had been talking to him on the phone while wondering around. All I thought of was the wolf.

After I was dropped off I ran up to my room. Charlie had left a note saying he'd be working late so after dropping off my stuff in my room I raced back down and put some leftover chicken in the microwave. While I waited I dialed Jacob's number. He answered after the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jake"

"Bella! What's going on? Are you still coming over tomorrow?"

"Yeah but I just wanted to know something"

"Sure what is it?"

"Have you or…" I paused trying to get my words together " any of your friends been at the junkyard?"

"Junkyard?" He sounded genuinely puzzled "That's the opposite side of the res. We don't usually go there"

"Oh okay"

"Bella what happened?"

"Nothing, I just saw a black wolf and thought it might've been one of you guys"

"Black wolf?" He sighed "You're not the only one who's seen it. Seth was out patrolling and saw it. He said at first he thought it was a regular wolf. He tried approaching but it howled before he could get closer and ran off"

"You said at first he thought it was normal. What changed his mind?"

"He couldn't explain it. It was just a feeling. Of course when we've been out we've all been keeping alert in case it comes back but we haven't seen it. You saw it at the junkyard, why were you there?"

"This is going to sound crazy but my friend Angela thought she saw something weird the other night so I went with her to check it out. I saw four, small people who at first I thought were kids but looking at their faces I could tell they were older. They also had sharp teeth"

"Vampires?"

"No both rows had razor sharp teeth and they kept talking about eating me. I was so scared Jake and then that wolf came out of nowhere and killed them. The second I turned my head it was gone, so were the bodies. I didn't tell Angela because I didn't want to freak her out" There was no sound except for Jacob's breathing for a few seconds.

"Something freaky is going on…it sounds like you're talking about trolls"

"Trolls? Seriously Jake?" I thought he was joking

"Look I know it sounds unbelievable but for awhile my Dad and some of the older guys around here have gone on and on about how vampires and werewolves weren't the only supernatural creatures around. Of course we never listen. Up until now we'd never seen anything that proved them right. Crap! Sam just got here. I gotta go but we'll finish this tomorrow okay?"

"Yeah, see you then" I hung up then grabbed my forgotten chicken. As I ate I went over everything that happened. Trolls. Impossible. I put my dishes in the sink and went back upstairs. I stepped into my room to find the wolf sitting on my bed.


	2. Bounty Hunting Can Be Very Dangerous

**bold=author's comments**

**with this chapter i was trying to give bella some independence so edward will not be in every single chapter. she wants to have a life away from him even if it ends up being crazier than she thought it'd be. hopefully this will explain her thinking and hopefully i kept everyone in character. enjoy  
**

I couldn't believe it. The wolf was just sitting there as if waiting for me. I was so focused on it that I didn't notice anyone standing next to the doorway inside until they spoke "Its about time, thought you'd never get up here" I jumped so high I almost touched the ceiling. "Whoa sorry! Relax" I backed away to see an Asian girl maybe a year or so older than me watching. She was tall with long hair that was pulled back in a ponytail. She had on black everything, black tshirt, black skirt with black and pink striped leggings and black flats. She also had a pair of swords on her back. "What are you doing in my room? Who are you?" I shouted easing back, prepared to make a run for it downstairs.

"I'm January. Lame isn't it? My Dad named me after the month I was born. I would've taken the Korea name Mom had picked out over this any day"

"I don't think that is what she meant" A deep voice with a slight accent said from a corner of my room. I turned swiftly to see a man around his twenties sitting in the lone chair. He looked like an upscale model with what looked like a black designer suit on. He had left the jacket unbuttoned along with a few of the top buttons on the dress shirt. Slim glasses framed his face while he had a head full of curls that fell around it. He was grinning which showed off his dimples. It took a second but I eventually realized he was playing with a yo yo. I guess it wasn't the strangest thing I'd seen but definitely random.

"Johann. He's gorgeous to look at but there's nothing much in the brains department" January said as a sort of introduction. Johann grinned more showing his fangs. Great a vampire. I should've known. "The wolf is Monae, we call her Mo"

"Look this is all nice and everything, I want to know why you're in MY ROOM? Couldn't you have knocked on the door?"

"Huh I guess we could've" She shrugged. "Anyway Mo told us about how the trolls were after you. Forks has a gang hiding out here. They're dangerous so we're going to stay in town a bit to hunt 'em down"

"A troll gang? Do you know how crazy that sounds?"

"Don't say they don't exist because you have a first hand account" Johann said from the corner "Because most humans are not aware of their existence..."

"Unless they're dead, ghosts are a pain" January interrupted

"As I was saying we've been doing a good job if you can make it throughout your little life without seeing one"

"He has a superiority complex. Most of the old ones do" She hissed to me. Johann rolled his eyes.

"The day you mature will be the day I give up blood"

"You're so funny, did you think of that by yourself?" She mocked. I looked at the wolf while the other two bickered. Monae sighed as if to apologize for her friends. Without thinking I stepped over to pet her.

"How'd you guys tame a wild wolf?"

"Actually she's-" January started to say

"We need to go" Johann stood up, putting his yo yo away.

"Alright, hey whats your name?"

"Isabella. Everyone calls me Bella"

"Nice to meet you Bella. You might see as around town" She patted me on the shoulder "Honestly I thought you would've tried to scream or call the police. You just met a vampire. Aren't you even freaked out by the trolls?"

"Lets just say I've dealt with stuff just as strange" I said. Mo licked my hand then jumped over to the window. She was out in a single leap.

"I think we're going to be good friends Bella" January smiled. Johann slipped black gloves on his hands before giving me a wink. Instead of going out the window though he simply disappeared as soon as I blinked. "Show off" She muttered before walking over herself.

"Wait! What is it exactly you guys do?" I asked as she crouched onto my windowsill. Looking back she smiled one last time before saying "We're bounty hunters duh" And with that she hopped off. I ran over to see her but either I was really slow or she was really fast because there was no one outside my window. Deciding not to think about it to much I changed into some shorts and a top then climbed underneath my blankets. It wasn't until maybe ten minutes later that I realized January said Monae told them about me and the trolls. I shot up instantly. How would a wolf tell her that?

* * *

It took me awhile to get to sleep since I went over how Monae could be understood. I had gotten nowhere and had awoken tired. At school I kept yawning. Angela had taken it upon herself to sit near me in the classes we had together. At first I became annoyed. Then after History my opinion changed. Edward came up to talk to me. I think she saw me tense because she put an arm through mine, said hi to my boyfriend as we passed and kept walking to the next class. I could feel his eyes boring into me. I didn't look back though. I even whispered a thank you to Angela. Maybe I was being chicken. I could've cared less at the moment. I still needed time to process the whole marriage thing. I was scared by the whole prospect. I knew I'd have to talk to him sooner or later and I'd rather it be later. I had to avoid Alice too who always seemed ready to come over to talk. I had been doing a pretty good job by the time lunch came. Angela and I were sitting at a table with some other friends when Edward came up. Everyone instantly stopped talking including me. "Bella can I please speak with you?" He asked. Angela looked at me. I nodded to tell him yes and her that I'd be fine.

"I'll see you next period" I said taking my tray. Edward immediately took it from me and threw its contents away then put the tray up. He then guided me outside the cafeteria to the quiet hallway. "You've been doing an excellent job in avoiding me"

"Really? I hadn't noticed" I fiddled with my hair. He took my hand and tilted my head up

"Bella I love you so much. Its killing me that you haven't even called. I've been trying to you space. Its so hard. Whats going through your head right now?"

"Edward I still love you. That hasn't changed but marriage is a big step. I'm not ready to make a decision yet. I..." My voice trailed off as I saw a small person wearing a hoodie with the hood pulled up walk past us. My eyes followed him.

"What is it?" He let go of me and turned his head to try to see what had grabbed my attention. What were trolls doing in my school? I took off after the little guy, curious as to what he could be doing and knowing full well Edward would follow me. Sure enough he kept in step with me as we turned a corner.

"What are we doing?" He whispered

"That's a troll"

"How would you know that?" He asked genuinely surprised I would know what one was

"You act like you've met one before"

"I have. They're not nice creatures Bella" He clammed up as the troll stopped outside the gym. He opened the door then went inside. "Wait outside. I'll see what he's up to"

"No way. I'm going with you" Before he could protest I pulled the door open. There was no one in the gym with lunch going on. As soon as we were in I felt someone jump on my back "Die human wench!" He screamed.

"Bella!" I heard Edward yell. I twisted and tried pulling him off. He had a death grip on my neck. I could feel the claws digging into my skin.

"Edward! Help me get him off!"

"Your boy toy is scared. A trolls poison can kill a vamp...or at least the new ones anyway" He cackled. I then felt someone tugging on him. Edward managed to remove the claws from around me while someone else flung the troll onto the gym floor.

"Are you ok?" He asked. I coughed a little bit and nodded. He felt the marks on my throat, frowned then kissed my forehead. "Thank you" He said to someone behind me.

"No prob" I heard January reply. I swiftly turned around.

"What are you doing here?" She wasn't decked out in all black this time. Instead she had on jeans, a large jacket and flip flops. She pulled out her swords from underneath the jacket.

"Nice to see you too Bella"

"You know each other?" Edward asked in confusion

"We met last night. Now excuse me while I take care of the troll" As she walked over he stood up, slightly wobbly. "Gregory Meadows, you can come with me alive or dead. Its your choice" He wobbled even more at her words. I had to admit she looked totally bad ass. I'd be scared too.

"Alright, alright. Don't kill me! I'll tell you whatever you need to know" He said.

"Awwww, I was hoping we'd fight" January put her swords away "Lets go" She led him back over to us. "Apologize"

"I-I'm sorry. Hey is the wolf w-with you?"

"Not at the moment, doesn't mean she's not watching though" She answered. I thought the little guy was going to pass out right in front of us "Well Bella who's the guy?"

"Uhhh Edward, Edward this is January"

"Really?" He gave that crooked smile of his as he held out a hand

"I know, my name is stupid" She said as they shook hands "I'd love to stay and chat but we gotta find his boss"

"Why are trolls showing up here?"

"We're not sure yet. Don't worry its being taken care of"

"And who is this 'we' you speak of?"

"Monae and Johann of course. I'm sure Bella was going to tell you when she got the chance"

"Johann...the name sounds familiar" The bell rang signaling lunch was officially over.

"I gotta go. You know trolls to catch and all. Bye" She waved then prodded the troll forward.

"Bella how did you meet her?" He gave me a serious look. I sighed. The last thing I needed was him worrying about me but I on the walk back I explained what happened the previous night. Edward didn't say a single word in reply. The final class we had together. As soon as I took a seat he placed a note on my desk. I looked at him. He nodded to it then quickly went back to paying attention to the history teacher. I opened it thinking maybe it was a love poem or something along those lines. It seemed like something he'd do but I was wrong. It read

_Bella I'm sorry for not replying after all you said earlier. I needed time to think about it. I want to tell you now there are many creatures/beings that exist in which normal humans are not aware of. They hide their existence so well in fact that I never knew there were any until forty years had passed after I became a vampire. When I refer to 'they' I'm talking about trolls, elves, fairies, etc. Creatures that you thought were myths. I have never personally met one, only heard about them from others. Jasper was actually friends with a couple of elves before his vampire life began. The one thing I want to know more about is the girl, January and her companions. You said she told you they were bounty hunters. I have also heard stories about them. Older vampires use stories about them to scare the newly made. I feel you should stay away from January until I can figure out what's going on._

If smoke could've come out of my ears then it would've at that instant. I don't know why but recently I had started feeling like I didn't need to do everything he told me. I didn't need another dad. I could pick my own friends and January seemed fine to me, a bit different but fine. Calmly I glanced over at him. I caught his eye then smiled as if everything was fine. Once that was done I neatly folded the note and placed it in my pocket. Class ended soon. Since it was the last of the day for me I took my stuff to my locker so I could go home. "Hey Bella!" Mike called to me

"Hi"

"A bunch of us are headed to the new bookstore that opened if you want to come along" He offered. I could tell he wanted me to say yes by the hopeful look in his eyes.

"What time?"

"We'll probably be there til six or seven. With the big chem test coming up we're trying to be half way prepared"

"Sounds good. I have something to do first. When I get done I'll be over" His face lit up even more.

"Ok see ya then" After he had gone Alice came up to me. I shut my locker.

"What was that about? I was kind of hoping we could hang out" She walked with me as I headed toward the door "By the way Edward is still trying to give you space"

"Yeah I know" I glanced back to see him casually trailing us

"Are you coming over?"

"Uh maybe another time"

"Why?"

"Alice I'm always with you guys. I want to...hang out with my other friends too or at least try to keep the other friends I have. You can come if you want"

"Hmmmm, I don't usually associate with the regulars" She joked. I rolled my eyes as we left the building. "I'll try it though. Should I bring your boyfriend?"

"No" She raised an eyebrow. Though she has asked the question I knew Alice automatically expected me to say yes "Another time" I said opening the door to the truck.

"Very interesting. Oh well he'll get over it. See you at the book store then" Alice waved. As I drove home I wondered about what Edward had said. Supernatural creatures existed? Well if vampires and werewolves could exist then it shouldn't be a big surprise if there were others. It was all still strange to consider. As soon as I pulled into the drive way my cell went off. I glanced at it to see Jacob's number. I didn't feel like talking as I fished my keys out my bag so I made a mental note to call him back later. I opened the front door to hear the T.V. blaring. I knew Charlie wasn't home. I have no idea what got into me but I wanted to see who it was when I should've been Charlie or even ran out of there. I tip toed to the doorway. Peering inside I saw January on the couch, eating chips and watching some comedian. "What is your problem?" I yelled obviously furious. She looked up then went back to watching T.V.

"I love this guy! He's hilarious" She said which was not the answer I wanted. I snatched the remote from her and turned it off. "Hey! Whats that about?"

"You tell me! I come home to find that you've broken in basically! Are you insane?"

"Johann and Mo tell me I am" She shrugged. I hadn't noticed until she mentioned her but Mo sat next to her with he face in another bag of chips. "She likes Lays" January said. I let out an exasperated sigh and took a seat while rubbing my temples. "I'm sorry Bella. I-I don't know how to explain this. I don't hang out with normal people. Hell my life in general isn't normal so I sometimes forget how to deal with everyday situations"

"Seriously? What could mess your life up in such a way that you don't know how to simply knock?"

"I've been around bounty hunters since I was a kid. Its hard to explain...hey! You wanna go with me to collect a troll?"

"Collect a troll?"

"Well technically I'm supposed to be using the info the guy from the whole gym scene earlier gave me about his boss"

"He has a boss?"

"Yeah, they're like a gang only they'll eat you. Anyway their leader is real slippery. We've been tracking him for months. Tonight we're supposed to grab him"

"Sounds dangerous"

"Danger gives me an adrenaline rush" January stated. I thought she was joking, she wasn't. That's when I came to the decision she definitely was insane. Mo whined. "Mo thinks you should stay. I'll be there though to protect you, so will Johann"

"I don't need protecting" I said with a little bitterness. I desperately wanted to escape the damsel in distress label. I also wanted to see exactly how her job worked. "I'll go" The words came out before I could stop them. January popped up.

"No time to waste then. Write a note to daddy. I have no clue how long this'll take. I'll meet you outside" She grabbed her swords then left. Monae followed but stopped at me. She studied me for a second before trotting out. I grabbed some paper from my bag to tell Charlie I went out with friends which wasn't a complete lie. Even while I wrote I got the feeling I had gotten myself involved in something crazy. Outside a red Mustang was parked in front of the house. I must've been really absorbed in my thoughts not to see it when I pulled up. I didn't say a word as she drove. January kept glancing at me from the side. Finally she said "Look if you're that scared I'll take you home"

"I'm not"

"You are" She pulled over in the parking lot of a fast food place

"I'm just nervous, I've had a lot on my mind"

"Is this about your boyfriend?"

"I must be easy to read"

"Kinda. I could tell when I saw you two earlier. I mean don't get me wrong, you seem to care about him, something's bugging you though" She was right of course. As much as I loved Edward something had changed for me. And the note he sent me in class, normally it wouldn't have bothered me.

"I don't know...I think I just need..."

"Independence? A life?" January offered. I hesitantly nodded. Maybe that's why I jumped on the chance to go after trolls without thinking about it. I spent so much of my time with him I didn't really have a life of my own and had started to lose the few friends I had at school. "Believe me I know how you feel. Have you tried explaining it to him?"

"Well I tried earlier today. I didn't get the chance to say everything I wanted to. I don't want to push him away"

"Puh-lease. If he cares about you then this won't drive him away. Hell he may even love you more!"

"Thanks Dr. Phil" I joked. I felt more relaxed already.

"No prob, I should seriously get paid for this. Mo comes to me all the time with her issues" What kind of issues could a wolf have? Before I could get her to elaborate a knock sounded on the driver side window. January pretended she didn't hear it as she fiddled with the radio, studied her nails and checked herself out in the rear view mirror. It had gotten darker out so I could only see someone's shape. After the third knock Monae barked. "Alright, alright" She finally pressed the button to unlock the door. Johann slipped in dressed wonderfully in another all black suit without the jacket. His handsome face had a frown on it. He took his glasses off so he could glare at the back of January

"I honestly don't know why I deal with you sometimes. Had the human and Monae not been in the car I would've ripped it in half" He practically growled. I knew first hand about angering a vampire but January didn't seem fazed at all. In fact she laughed at him as we drove off.

"You've been saying the same crap for awhile. You're full of it pretty boy"

"I grow tired of you winter bitch" He replied. I slapped a hand over my mouth to hide my laughter which didn't work out too well.

"Not funny! You're always making fun of my name and don't encourage him Bella!"

"Just get us to the troll" He grumbled.

"Are you always this moody?" I asked.

"Only around your new friend February"

"Shut up" She snapped.

"You two sound like an old married couple who recently got divorced" I said interrupting them.

"No way in hell!" January actually looked disgusted "He's a complete douche"

"She's not my type. Too manly" I had another fit of laughter as January flicked him off "Besides Monae is the only one for me"

"You annoy her just as much. she told me"

"You're an excellent liar March"

"Wait! Why do you guys keep talking about her like she's human?" I asked. The car stopped in front of an old farm. I should've been paying attention to where we had been driving to.

"Oh I thought we told you and it is a full moon" Johann mumbled "Turn around" I did what he said. My attention went directly over to Mo who was changing form. My eyes widened as she turned into a large wolf/human, like what the old movie werewolves looked like. She could barely fit in the car but managed to let loose a bone chilling howl. Johann smiled "Isabella, our Monae is a werewolf"


End file.
